


Hidden Intention

by Ashley_Winchester_77, Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Advisor, Angst, Carefree, Doubt, F/M, Heartache, Jealously, Love, Reader Insert, Second Age, best friend - Freeform, bet, humble, matching game, oropher implied, prince - Freeform, spider - Freeform, triangle love - Freeform, unsure of your feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like the princess from far away love you (Y/N)" A deep strong voice sounded from behind.</p><p>"Are you jealous my prince?"</p><p>"I am"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One

"(Y/N)!!!" You heard someone calling for you. You stop on your track and turn to face the owner of the voice. You can see Princess Nandriel walking toward you. Her red hair left unbraided and she wore a riding clothe. Despite the things she wear,she still look beautiful as the moon itself. A perfect candidate as the future Queen of Greenwood. She also your best friend.

"Long time no see (Y/N). What are those papers?" She then pointed her finger toward the papers you been carried around.

"Ah,Nandriel. It's good to see you. I was on my way to the throne room. The King ask for my presence"

"This position not suit you (Y/N). " she flashed you a sad smile. "It's getting lonely without you in the troop. I usually met you when you out to patrol the wood. But now not anymore"

You shifted the papers and hold it with one hand. You use your free hand to caresses her cheek.  
"We talked about this Nandreil...no more" the incident that fell onto you a few moons ago changed your life. You had to take the position of the King's advisor. Life as a warrior is not suitable for you any longer. Even though it broke your heart,but you knew it for the best.

"Looks like the Princess from far away love you too much (Y/N)" a deep strong voice sounded from behind. Without turning you said, " Are you jealous My Prince?" Your prince he may be but he's your best friend nonetheless.

Thranduil just laughed and walked away. "I am!"

"Oh...really??...." you teased. But then you realise "Eh...eh! Really?!"

"No,I'm kidding. Come,my father waiting for you" you grumble but ran after him. You waved toward Nandriel. "See you soon Nandriel"

 

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

 

The meeting is longer than you think. The debate between the King and the councilors getting worse in a mere seconds. And you as one of the King's advisor had to scream at them to defend the King. You are Oropher best advisor. Even though you spent your life trained as a warrior,your sharp mind had not go unnoticed by the King. You didn't live in the palace. You lived at the outskirt of the city. You love to be in an open spaces,not confined in the underground palace. How beautiful it may be,it's still chocking you.  
You stood at the end of the narrow bridge,staring into he night.

"Let me send you home. It's getting dark. dangerous for a lady such youself" Thranduil spoke. You didn't notice his presence.

"Flattery bring you nowhere Thranduil. I am fine. I'm a warrior remember? At least once..." you mumbled the end part.

"Please I insist" he offered. You stare at him eyes wide and he just laughed. He Then grab your hand and lead the way.

"Shall we take the horse my lady?" You rolled your eyes toward him.

"Nope"

You and Thranduil stumble over Nandriel who on her way back to her kingdom.

"Well,we meet again Nandriel"

She smile brightly at you. "(Y/N)! Are you going home?"

"Yes. How can a princess luke you still here in the time like this?" She just laughed and mentioning his guards that she is not alone. She then shrugged and said.

"And what about the King's advisor here?" You laughed.

"Shut up. And I have the greatest warrior here" you said as you patted Thranduil arm. He pouted and you laughed even more.

"Take care of Nandriel...especially you Aimeir." You look at the guard that you know the most. He just smile and wave him hand as shooed you away. With that you and Thranduil walked into the darkness.

"You sure care of her my lady." Spoke Aimier. Nandriel smile at the sky.

"Yes. But...never mind!"

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

 

"Why we didn't take the horse (Y/N)?" Thranduil ask after a good time of silent. His long platinum hair shone almost white under the moonlight. And his eyes seem to glow in the dark. Like a set of bright gems. He looks so majestic and utterly beyond the perfection. You internally curse yourself. How can you think something like that of your prince?

"It's beacuse I want to enjoy the beautiful night Mellon-nin. (My friend). He been your friend as long as you know it. "And it's better than riding horse"

 

Out of a blue, a small stag rushed out of the bushed and catching you off guard. You yelped and your legs glued to the spot. Suddenly something snake through your waist. In a blink of an eye,you were in strong hand of Thranduil. Pulling you closer to him. He stare down at you and you lost in the beauty.  
You heart beat fast when he suddenly wrapped you in his arms, close to his chest.

"Let's get you home fast. It's dangerous to be out at the time like this." He whispered into your ears in a low voice. Sending shiver down to your spine. Something warm suddenly spread in your chest.

 

'What is this feeling?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sneaky Morgoth's servant....." you muttered under your breath.
> 
> "Shut up you Orc " he retorted.

There is something not right today. But you couldn't put your finger on it. What is it? Your heart beating hard and there is a voice at the back of your mind saying you must not go to work today. But your position's as the King's advisor will not let you take a day off without any reasonables reason. Galloping your horse harder,you enter the palace's teritory. Your once brothers in arms smiling at you and you exchanges a few embrace with them before you continue walking to your study. Seeing them soothibg your heart a bit. You miss them. You totally miss your old life. Full of adventure and actions. Not so boring and you don't have to sit all day and staring at the papers. You breath out a sigh. You hate your job.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

Thrusting a key into the key hole,you pushed down ghe handle and sigh again. On your desk,there is ton of papers need to be sign and some responds from the King. And you had to read each one of them. This is hell from Sauron. After a few curses flew out of your mouth you start your usual routine. After a few parchment you feel your head swimming. Head throbbing. You knew you should stop but there still a few parchment that need yiur immediate attention. Deciding to finished it first,your rubbed your temple and continue. when it's all finished,you excuse yourself from the study. The pain in your head increasing. But fate not very kind to you.

 

"(Y/N)!!!"

'Valar...can't she come at another time?' Another wave of pain make you staggered a bit. Forcing a smile you faced Nandriel.

 

"Nandriel! You always come here lately" ' which I really feel annoyed for you disturbing me this time'

"What do you need of me?" You ask her when her eyes met yours.

Nandriel smile a little too wide for some reason. And blush covering her entire face.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you (Y/N)!!!" Her voice is a little too high for your liking. Preventing yourself from flinching,you gave a tight smile. Your vision suddenly blurred out and you pray to Valar to end the conversation short.

"Really? What is it?"

Nandriel close her eyes and smile shyly. ' How much shade of blush she can do with her face?' You wondered. She then put a hand over her chest and say "It's about love..."  
Well damn me. You never know what is the meaning of love. You doesn't know who is your parents and you doesn't have any parents to show you what is love and you still didn't found your One. You swallowed the urge to yell at her.

'Never ask anything about love to ME'

"Fo-forgive me. I think it is better for you ask someone who else more experience about this than me. I doesn't have any experience..." and you start to trailed off. 

Your boyish attitude make all the ellon comfortable to spent time with you. Since you still an elfling,you rarely spent any of your time with the elleth of your age or the elder one. You drove to seek company from the boys. You prefered to wear the boy tunic than wearing any dress hung in your closet. You moreto weaponary than healing art or cooking.

"It's okay...I interest in someone and I need your help!" She pressed.

You really want to lay down. You drag Nandriel out and quickly sat down at the nearest chair. Black dots start to dance in your vision. You blinked furious and the black dots gone.

"So...who is the luckiest ellon we talking about?" Nandriel's eyes glance around wildly and whispered to you. "It's Prince Thranduil..." and you went rigid.

"NO! It's a bad choice Nandriel! He look like a angle at the outside,but in the inside...he surely acting like a Morgoth's servant! You should pick another! He's a bad choice!" You yelled. How can someone love that demonic prince?

"Are trying to put a fight with me by saying bad about me towards her?"  
And the Morgoth's servant spoke out. He trully love to sneak out on you! He grab your shirt and dragged you away from Nandriel. You flailed your hand and kicking to escape from his deadly grip but fail.

"No!No! He is the best Nandriel! The greatest in Arda!" You yelled hoping Thranduil will release you.

Is he heard the entire conversation? You hope no.

"Sneaky servant of Morgoth..." you muttered under your breath as you pout.

"Shut up you lowly pale Orc" he retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...Thranduil. What are this all about?" You asked him with a smile. His sudden act dragging you away from Nandriel is so unlike him. He sigh and face to turn you. His face full of trouble and misery. The sigh of it make your heart skipped a beat. But deciding to cheer your own heart you laugh. Thranduil frown.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Thranduil! You should see your face!" If you not laughing it will become more unbearable. It's hurt.

"Why?"

"My father wishes to see you" And that really terrified you. You stop and grab Thranduil's hand.

"Is there's something wrong? Is it about what I've done?" You heart filled with dread. You know your voice is quivering but you care not. But as everyone else,you scare of the King's wrath. Even you always spent your time with the King and his son,but still it make his no less intimidating.

Thranduil eyes fixed upon your own and filled with concerned. "I know not  mellon. He love to keep things,even from me"

You took a deep breath and gave him a nervous smile. "He wish to see me now?" Thranduil nodded his head.

"Well then,better not keep him waiting" You walked pass Thranduil without a second glance. Little that you know Thranduil watching you from behind until your figure disappear from his vision.

With every step you took,your heart pounding even faster. Why would the king called you at the time like this? He know that now is your rest time. No matter how urgent the news is he would wait for your rest time over. Is it concerned about your behaviour? Are you already crossed the line between subjects and royalties? Or something that you said hurt Thranduil's feeling and he decided to complaints about it to his father? Or it because of the way you act around Thranduil??? Valar,what the fate have decided for you.

When you standing in front of the King's study,you can feel his aura radiating from his. Strong and powerful. Cold and distant. There is something dangerous waiting for you in the room. A dragon who waiting for his prey to fall into the trap. Gulped all the fear away you knock.

"Come in"

You open the door with a shaky hand and quickly bow deeply to your king.

"Y/N??? What has gotten into you?" The King voice sound shock and in a nice way. But you will not risk it. Behind all of those facade,who knows what waiting for you.

Suddenly there is a weight on your shoulders. The King's draped his hands onto your shoulder and tried to pull you up. 

"Come (Y/N),how many time have I tell you not to bow to me? You like my own daughter (Y/N)" he said softly. He tried to make you stand up but your action flip him to more shock. You fall to your kness.

"Fo-forgive me my King for all the wrong I have done. Please...please don't banish me! I will walked to the pit of Mount Doom if you want me to. Everything I have said towards Thranduil means no harm. I-I-I not meant to called him servant of Morgoth but he sure act like one! And-and " you start to babbling in front of your King.

Out of the blue the King laughed. You quickly close your mouth and brows knitted together in confusion.

"My Lord?" You squeak timidly. Oropher just laughed harder and settle down on the floor,sitting. A behaviour that certaintly un-Kingly for his credit. After a few minutes of laughing and stray tears,he collected himself and smile fondly toward you.

"Your assumption trully beyond imagination (Y/N). I will do no such things but the name you gave Thranduil certaintly suprised me. A devil he is"

Oropher stand and walked to the balcony. Motioning you to do the same. He lean on the railing and sigh.

"I've been thinking lately" he sound so serious.

"Of what My Lord?" Oropher turned to you and smile a bit. "About marriage"

Your eyes turned wide as the moon itself. "You-you want to marry again My Lord?!" And this time his eyes turned wide.

"W-what **ME** ?! Are you insane (Y/N)?!!" Your face flushed with embrassment and you hung your head down. 

"Forgive me...I misinterpret thing... again "

The King just shrugged. "It's fine. I do get lonely on the throne room but not to that point. I have wife waiting for me off from work you know. Don't let the Queen hear that you said that. " he said with a small smile on his face.

"So...who is getting marry?" You ask.

"Thranduil" came the curt reply. Something inside you snapped. Somewhere deep in your heart feel so hurt like a fire burning them. Why are you feeling like this? Are you jealous? No,of course not.

"(Y/N)???" And you back to the earth again.

"Yes my King?"

"You space out for a while. Are you alright?" You nod heavily. "Yes. Does Thranduil know about this?" Yor mouth tasted like ashes when you spoke it out. Oropher shakes his head. "No"

"Who is the elleth?" Somehow deep in your heart you want to kniw whomanaged to steal your Thranduil from you. No,not yours. Not your Thranduil. He is beyond your level to be yours. Nevwr yours.

"A certain princess that Thranduil had been dotting around" came the final answer.

A princess...a princess......

 

**Nandriel**

There is no one else but Nandriel. Nandriel is your future princess and your future Queen to be. How fatehad play with your life. Come now (Y/N). 'You should be happy for your friends...' you console yourself.

"Very well My King. You may have my assistant when you need it. This marriage surely bringging something for the kingdom." With further exchanged you slip out of the room.

 

 

"Why is the fate so cruel to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update. So...how is this story so far? Please tell me your thought. I need to hear your opinion to continue this story. I totally encourage you guys to comment. I love comment. And for the one who leave kudos for me,Thank you very much!


	4. Episode Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,for the one who read the previous chapter: chapter 3,forgive me for the wrong sentences! Really!!!! Forgive me! The Queen is still alive. Well...I forgot about that when I make this chapter.And I already edited chapter three. Forgive me!!!

You walked aimlessly through the Halls of Oropher.

'So...who is getting marry?'  
'Thranduil'

The conversation between you and the King repeated itself in your head. Again,again and again like a broken record. Tears prickles your eyes. Your vision blurred as the tears began welling in your eyes. Using the hem of your sleeve,you wipe away the unshed tears . Carefully you buried your feeling and you start to wear your usual mask. You smile and joked around with the guards around you until you bumped into someone.

"Ai! Forgive me. I didn't see you" you bent down and help the unfortunate elf to stand up. You took your time to examine the elf you just knocked down as you helped. It was an elleth. A familiar one at that. Then your eyes rest upon the simple silver circlet that adorned the small head. When she spun you quickly fell to your knees.

"My Queen! Forgive me for my clumsiness" you said full of regret. How bad can this day go?  
"Penneth,stand up. Your place is not on the floor." A soft voice entered your ears. Her voice sounded like a thousand bells. She was truly the definition of beauty. for you her beauty far suppress Lady Galadriel. Her golden hair cascade down her back. Pointed nose and thick lashes. Skin so smooth and pale. He small lithe body wrapped with white silk dress with necklaces of white gems adorned her delicate neck. The light of the elder shone brightly,enveloping her. Such beauty,she make you feel so small and dirty standing beside her. 

"Walk with me ( Y/N). It's been a long time since I met you. I've grown missed of you my child." She spoke softly with a warm smile on her beautiful face. You feel your throat tightened and your eyes wet again. She is the closet mother figure you ever had. She is the one who brought you into the Family of Oropher. Raising you with his own son.

"Don't cry  penneth. Come walk with your Nana"

"Na-nana?" You whispered to yourself. Pain flash through tee Queen's face but you didn't notice that. It felt so wrong to call the Queen as Nana. Because she's not your mother. Even though she is your adopted family but still...you not their flesh and blood. And she...she are far more higher than you. A royalty,how can she lowered herself down to your level? No...you didn't deserve the privilege to call them as Adar and Nana. And that's why you never called Oropher and his wife as Adar and Nana. Even though sometimes you slipped.

She grabbed your hand and dragged you to the garden. Both of you walked to the small stone benches that placed under the big oak tree. With bushes by your side and a small fountain in front of you. 

"Y/N,why would you torture yourself? " she asked out of the blue. You stare at her confused and dumbfounded. Her eyes twinkled with motherly instinct as she flash you a sad smile.

"I don't understand my Queen" you whispered.

"Do not deny it Y/N. It's only bring you suffering and grief. Do not shut them. Take them and nurture them instead. we doesn't need to be selfless for all the time"

"What are you talking about?" Really,you didn't understand the true meaning behind the Queen's word.

"Oh foolish ,silly child" she pull down your head and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Before you can help it you blurted out, " Silly Nana". You gasped and quickly open your mouth to ask for forgiveness but instead the Queen laughed. Her laughed is infectious and you can't resist but to laugh with her.

█████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████████

"No Thranduil! That is the most absurd thing to do!" You yelled at his face. Thranduil scowled and hurry after you. Curse that long legs.  
"It's not absurd (Y/N)! It's for real. What do you afraid of?" You scoff. You almost laughed at his tone if he is not involving you in his stupid little warrior plan.

"Why would you want to go there?" You shifted the papers in your hands. "And with only two of us? Are you out of your mind?" He scooped half the papers off your hands and flash you a big smile. "I repeat,my Prince,flattery will bring you nowhere Thranduil."

"Please...it just for a week. What can happen in a week? Elrond would not care if we come" 

"Anything can happen Thranduil. Anything. What if we're ambush by those filthy Orcs? What id the spider decide to make us their little dinner?" You shrugged in disgust as you think about the spider. Those hairy eight legs creatures. You can tolerate the Orcs but not the spider. How you despite them . Thranduil just grinning . Knowing what you thinking about.

"Wel'll fight them. We are the unbeatable duos remember?!" He said full of spirit. And that's really get in your nerve. You stop and look him dead in the eye.

"We Thranduil? We?! Do you forget about it? I'm not capable of fighting anymore! My only speciality being ripped off because of those little accident!" Why is he so stubborn?! Why can't he think about your feeling anymore?!  
"I...that was foolish of me (Y/N). That was selfish of me"

Before you could talked anything,Nandriel suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of you. Really,today is the most annoying day ever. There is Nandriel,with all his big smile and beautiful dress. Unconsciously you looked down at your own dress. A plain green dress with a little brown laces. You couldn't help but to feel a tinge of jealousy in your heart. Toward your future Princess.

"Good morning Nandriel!" You tried to sound cheerful. Thranduil merely nodded at her with a real warm smile.

'Bastard'

"Morning Thranduil!" She beamed at the blonde head Prince. Wait,did she just ignored you?! 

"Morning" he replied. Nandriel suddenly flew to your side and latched herself to you.

"He make me nervous (Y/N). Please..stay with me. You make me feel braver" she whispered.

She clearly used you for her own benefits . You cried internally.

"I can't stay..." you peeled her fingers off.

"But you need to help me..." her face flushed red with embarassment .

"I will..." with get rid of myself from here.

You take all the papers back from Thranduil and walked to your study's direction.  
"These papers screaming for me. I'll see both of you in lunch alright?" With that you leave them alone.

No way in Arda you will interfere in their relationship. Buzzing them off with your presence. They need to be alone if they want to know each other better. Or maybe having some privacy. But why are you feeling so angry? So...mad? What if,what if Thranduil really become Nandirel's? No! What re you thinking (Y/N)?! They are your best friends. Surely you want the best for them! At least help them to be happy. You can't loose them,you can't! They are your friends and you treasure your friendship more than anything! You already work hard to achieve it and now you tried to destroy it? No. If you follow your heart and confess your feeling to Thranduil,there is only a little chance he will return your feeling. But a higher rank Sindar such as him surely will not choose a lowly plain Silvan like you. Who is doesn't even capable of take care of herself. And Nandriel,she surely felt heartbroken when she knew that I tried to destroy her marriage.  
And she won't look at your face ever again. The betrayer. You will not confess it. It's better to threw them away than loosing your friendship.

And since that day,she are always with you and Thranduil. Every time.


	5. Episode Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What type of elleth you  do you love Thranduil?" Said Nandriel suddenly.

"What type of elleth you  do you love Thranduil?" Said Nandriel suddenly.

You who were currently drinking some juice from your cup spurted some of the juice out and practically chocked on your juice. She asking a wrong question at a wrong time! Meanwhile you tried to ease the burn to feel in your throat,Thranduil who is reading his speech out loud instantly fell silent.

"Me?" He said dead panned. "What type of  elleth hmm?" He tapped his chin.

You squirmed in your chair. Your heart beating harder and harder each second passed. Thranduil looked thoughtful . You eyes Thranduil,waiting for his answer.

"I..." he trailed. 'Come on! Spit out Princess!' "I like the  elleth  that I like!" he said cheerful. You resist the urge to face palmed yourself.

"Everyone know that Thranduil!" You bang the table in front of you merciless. Somehow you felt frustrated with him. You want to know it too! Both Nandriel and Thranduil looked at you like you were a weirdo. Blood immediately rushed to your face and you cleared your throat.

"Can you...explained it more specifically to Princess Nandriel?" You wave your hand to Nandriel. And she nodded softly.  
Thranduil look at you with half his face hidden by the paper he was holding. His eyes twinkling with an emotion that you never saw on him. And you can't identified it.

"An  elleth like...(Y/N). " your heart abruptly stopped . But he still doesn't finished yet. " I love..."

Valar,you felt like you heart could exploded into trillion of tiny pieces if he finished the sentences. Hope growing in your heart. Like a flame.

"I love an  elleth  that act like an  ellon" and the flame died.  
'Did he, did he just insulted **ME?!** '

Nandriel snorted before fall into big mess laughed. Thranduil then smiled wickedly to you.

"Enough!" Your face red. 

After a few moment of hummilation they both stop laughing.  
"So is that mean you already have someone in your heart Thranduil?" Asked Nandriel.  
Thranduil froze. He looked outside before he smile lovingly. "That is a secret."  
You too smile softly. He love to give you the same answer like that when you both just an elfling. Nandriel just stare at you with an unreadable expression. You close your eyes but still smiling. The warm feeling exploded in your heart. 

'It's feels like,like he was talking about me'  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

In the late evening,you still confined in your study. The papers almost finished right now and you think taking rest for a while do you no harm. You sprawled on your table and sigh.

"I'm so...tired"

It's feel better if you could take some fresh air. You stand up slowly and then cleaned up your table. You then head out of your study. You closed the door behind you and lean on it for a while. 

"What's wrong with me?" You muttered under your breath. You mind been filled with Thranduil lately. And you didn't know how to stop it. You actually feel sad when you saw Thranduil spending all his time with Nandriel. Sitting alone with her in the garden. Laughing to each other jokes and remark. But when you think back,they already destined to be together.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Let us the group now shall we?"  
"Each group must have three ellon and three elleth" said Tararil. The guards all having some sort of camp in the wood. And they all invited you to be with them. Well you a former guard of the palace and your work all done. So why not? It can be a good thing to do to release the tension your body had.

"(Y/N)!" Feren called you. You raise an eyebrow to him to continue."Come join us!" Without wasting any second you nodded your head and come to him. "Alright!"

Thranduil looked at you with a hurt expression. He saw how you laughed and smile in the company of Feren and the other. He then set his lips in a thin line.

"Thranduil! You're going to join us right?" Came Meludir and he put his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Oh,sure..."

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

**In the campsite...**  
You walked into the wood to find some dried leaves and twigs for the fire. As you bent down to collect the twigs,a cold voice sounded from behind.

"You smile less and less (Y/N)" the  ellon  stated.

"Really?" Your tone bore no emotion as you smile humourless.  
"Is something happen?" He sound concerned. He walked closer to you. You know he worried about you but you didn't need it. Not right now.

"Nothing." You continue to picked the twigs. "It's nothing Thranduil,really"  
After a few beat you asked. "Hey Thranduil,what do you think of Nandriel?"  
Thranduil shocked about the sudden change of topic but he didn't pressed it.

"She's pretty don't you think?." You laughed. But your laugh is too fake,even to your own ears.

"Yes...she's pretty." Thranduil said. Your heart cracked.

"If that so..." you face the tree and turn your back to Thranduil. You didn't want to see his face when you said it. Your heart ached so much!

"Can you take care of her please? " The forest is so silence. The time seem to froze. Nothong can be heard but yours and Thranduil's breathing.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand. Why are you suddenly acting like this?

"Why don't you try to be with her?"

**BANG!**

In a flash,Thranduil pinned you to the tree. All the twigs you were holding fell to the ground with a dull thud. He pinned to between his strong arms as a position itself between yours. His face lowered until his nose brushed with yours.

"Don't you even think about my feeling?!" He growled. His eyes flashed dangerously but you stood your ground and stare at him with the same cold.

"What ,are you talking about the group selection?" He move closer till your body pressed with his. 

"Don't play dumb (Y/N)" he said in a low voice.

'Forgive me Thranduil. But it for you,for Nandriel,for  me. For all of us'

You smile wickedly and pushed him away.

"It's not like I love you Thranduil."

His eyes wide with shock and his mouth parted. Emotion show clearly on his face. Shock. Sad. Hurt. Rejection.  Rejection.  
"(Y/N)! Are you done already? What took you so long?" Yelled Feren from the campsite.  
"Coming!" You collected the twigs as fast as you could and run.

Thranduil sat there for a moment,trying to digested what you just said to him.


	6. Author Note

FORGIVE ME! Sorry that this is not an update  
Forgive me for dissapointing you guys. I will uodate as soon as I get my book back.  
It actually like this, I wrote down this story plot in a book. Then I type it back here. Why I ddin't just save it at the draf? Well,I don't like to save it here. I tend to delete thing. So...my book, I don't remember where I put it. Pray that it not went missing. I don't want to think a whole plot again! Well,when I found my book back I will post it roght away! Thank you for understanding.


	7. Episode Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah. I already found my book. How clumsy of me!

You sat silently upon the log that faced the fire. Your heart throbbed  
Your heart break. Your heart  shattered.  You almost can hear it fell apart. This is too much for you to bear. What were you thinking? Falling in love with the prince of your realm? Dream of marrying him? Who are you to do that? Feren who sat beside you stare at your face. 

"Y/N,hey are you alright?" He asked. You look at him solemnly .. A side of his face darkened and another bright orange by the fire. When you look across his shoulder you can see Thranduil staring at you from the dark. Quickly you darted you gaze to look into Feren's rich chocolate orbs. You nod and smile at the young guard.  
"I'm alright Feren. Thank you for worrying about me" you said softly to him.

He nod. "How can I not Y/N,you are my dear friend. You like a sister to me. " With that he peck a soft kiss to you forehead. You startled and frown at him. Suddenly you can see his eyes twinkled mischievously . You can't help but to grin. Then you peck him a kiss in the forehead. After a few awkward moment both of you laughed. Feren then wrapped you in a hug. You were taken aback by his action but you leaned into him nonetheless. 

"If there anything you would like to tell me Y/N,just say it. Anytime,anywhere. I'll be there for you." He mumbled to your shoulder. 

"Thank you,mellon-nin,tithen gwador." (My friend. Little brother.)

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The time you spent in the camp bring you a little comfort to your bleeding heart. Feren presence really bring comfort to you. Like a cold ice to soothe your burning heart. But you can feel Thranduil's gaze set on you everytime you were alone in the camp. You didn't approached him nor did he. Now back to the palace you can't help but to breath a sigh of relief. At least you avoid from seeing Thranduil.

"At last..."

You really need to take a day off. You felt so weary and drained. After a few moment of pondering,you decide to go to bed at home. You walked slowly without sparing another person even a glance. There is too much things in your mind and you ought to clear it all. The palace is so alive and buzzing with chattering of the elves that reside here. Why are these elves so happy you don't get it. You just shrugged your shoulders and continued walking down the narrow hallways. 

But suddenly, " Y/N!"

Valar! Why? Why?!

You turned around to see a panting Nandriel. Her face flushed with nervous and uncontrollable excitements . Her green eyes are so bright like Earendil itself. Like a burning star in the night sky. You really want to go home,shut the door and spend the rest of your day sleeping. To relax all your tense muscles and your brain. But all those the wishes shattered by Nandriel's voice. She surely know how to be a pest in someone life. For these past few months you already patience with her constant presence between you and Thranduil. With all those love sick smile and all the cheeky behaviour plus those clinging to the prince. You can't tolerate this anymore. If you can burst like Mount Doom,believe it you burst greater than that accursed mountain . You already sacrifice your feeling toward Thranduil,helping her to reach for Thranduil's heart. You cannot do this. 

"Y/N,I have decided to tell Thranduil about my feeling toward him." She said shyly. She clasped your hands into hers. Her red hair fell forward and forming a red curtain,blocking her flushed face. 

"So...I hope you will help me confessing my feeling toward Thranduil..."

"And what?" Unintentionally you blurt out the question that you longed to ask her. 

"Hmm?" She look up at you. You curse yourself for saying that harshly. But there is no more going back. Without any emotion shown in your face nor in your voice you said,

"Forgive me about that Nandriel." You held up your head and you slipped out your hands slowly. Clasping them behind you. You smile tiredly at her. No more drama this time. No more pretending. You are so done with all of this. So sick denying your own feeling for other.

"I only can wish you the best Nandriel. Starting from now you must do it yourself. I can't help you anymore. Quel mera  Nandriel."

No.  
It's not that...  
That all just a lie.  
A blatant lie...

You just realise that you are falling in love with Thranduil from the beginning. That why your face always felt so hot when you face him. How hard your heart race when you sat by his side. How you feel so happy when he smile at you,when he laughed at your jokes. How ease he is when he spent his time with you.  
You fell so hard to him.  
Too hard till you can't get up. 

Nandriel's face turned hard and cold as she take a step forward to you. She then jabbed her finger to your chest and sneered , " You love him do you? You love Thranduil am I right?"

"What?"

"You love him" she hissed. You never seen her like this. Never. And you already knew that the friendship thread between Nandriel and you already broke. Funny how can a relationship between people can be severed by love. A stupid feeling.  
"That's why you decided to pull you hands away. You want to take him for yourself. You want to take him from me."  
"Nandriel...no. We just friends. I knew him since an elfling! Surely he got no feeling to me. I'm just a lowly Silvan elf." Lies. More lies.

"Yes. You know that but you still tried to push your luck!" She spat. It's hurt to heard it from her but you know she's right. "How can a prince fall to his subject? Moreover you!"

"I know." With a tight smile you pat her head softly and started to walked away.

"Best wished for you Nandriel."

"You such a liar Y/N." That stop you from walking.

"If..." you said softly.

'It's better if she hates me.' And you walked to the throne room.

"Ah,Y/N. What matter for you to come here?" Tararil said. He is the guard that guarding the throne room entrance.

"I have an urgent matter with the King. Can I meet him?" Weariness start to leak into your voice. Tararil looked at you worried before he said, "Wait here. Let me talk to the King." With that he entered the throne room. After a few minutes of agony he out of the throne room and open the door for you. "You may enter." You nod at him in thanks and entered the throne room.

The King stood at the dais as he stare at you. You look miserable to be honest. Your eyes red and your posture not straight as always. There is no spark of fire lit in your eyes. What happen to you? The King wondered.

"Child...what happen to you?" He walked to you and tucked a stray hair behind your pointy ear.

"My King, can I,can I take a few days off?" You ask him. Oropher put a hand to your forehead and smooth out your hair. "Why  penneth?  (little one). You never relieved from your duty before. And when you did. He feel like there is something wrong. Like now. 

"Please..." your eyes started to watered and you used all your will not to cry on front of him.  
"Please Adar..." (Father) If the King shocked he didn't show it.

"Alright. You can take as long as you want." Before you can go he gave you a soft kiss in the forehead like the old time. You bowed to him and slipped out of the throne room. When you already long gone from the throne room, the King slumped down into his throne and rubbed his temple.

"Oh Thranduil...what have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! You already know what you feel to the blonde prince. There is two more chapter to go. And there is another extra one chapter for epilogue. I don't know. Nothing for certain. Maybe two more or three more chap. But one of them will be epilogue time. So. You guys can tell me what you wished to have in the epilogue. They are not really related with the ending. Maybe. Lolol. Anyway,thanks for reading guys!


	8. Christmas Special

"Y/N!!!" A certain small blond head elfling ran to you. The thickening snow slow down his way to you. You,crouching on the snow is too engrossed watching the cold white fluffy thing to hear Thranduil calling for you. Thranduil yelled again and again to make you noticed him but failed. He scowled at your behaviour and decided to avenged for your action to him. He bent his body and scooped a handful of snow before he threw it to you. Thanks to elf super keen ability,the snowball managed to hit you perfectly at the neck. 

**SMACK!**

You gasp when you feel something cold and compact hit you straight in the neck. You snapped your head and saw Thranduil grinning at you in thriump. You purse your lips and crossed your hands over your chest.

"What was that for Thrandoodil?!" You called him by one of his nickname you given to him. His grin quickly disappear. "Don't called me that! It's Prince Thranduil to you! " He yelled. Not wanting to lose to him you retort.

"Well tell me your reason then My petite,short,  prince. You sneered at him. He stomped on his feet like an elfling should be and start charging at you like a mad bull. You smirked and scooped some snow and threw it at him rapidly. Thranduil shriek and tried to dodged but doing poorly at it. You giggle as you threw more snowball to his direction. But oh the prince knew the forest too well,he make a hasty snowball and flung it at you. The snowball flew acroos over your head. You stuck out your tongue to him and taunted,

"Ble ble bla ble looser! It didn't even hit me!" Alas.

 

**SLAM**

The snowball that Thranduil threw at you were intented to hit the tree behind you. Thranduil laughed as his plan working. The shakes that the snowball make when it hit the tree make all the snow that blanketing the leaves and twigs fell down ontop of you. Your eyes widened and you screamed as the snow fall down on you. Buroed you deep in the cold fluffy white.

"Serve you right for ignoring me Y/N!" He double over as he laughed histerically to your reaction.

"You should see your face!"

Suddenly a big snowball smack his handsome face.

"You're on!"

The fight continued for hours till Oropher yelled at both of you for spending all day out in the snow without wearing a coat or glove.

"It worth it doesn"t it?" You grinned at him.

"It is" Thranduil too smirking at you. 

* **SNEEZES**

Yeah,surely worth it.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

Now you both already grown up but still....

"Boho! You can't catch me Thrandy-dy-dy-dy-dillllll!" You screamed on top of your lung as you leaped across the trees. Mirkwood now covered with thick white snow but the two of you never learnt the lesson from all those years ago. 

"Stop there you wicked Y/N! It's **THRANDUIlL**!"

"Whatever!" Suddenly your leg slipped due to the slick snow on the branch ans you fall.

'Nice Y/N,nice..."

Suddenly a warm large hand gripped your and pull you to the firm chest. Thranduil chuckled. "I caught you (nick name)~"

 

**BOOSH!**

Both of you fall into the deadly cold half frozen river. 

"THRANDUIL!!!!! Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ororpher yelled from the balcony.

"W-w-wor-worth it?" You gave him a shaky smile. His face mirroring yours.

"W-wort-worth it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the short chap! It just came to me.


	9. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to settle it down once and for all.

You lie on your bed. Letting all the windows open. The cold breeze of night entered yur room. The village already went silent. The lamps all been put off,leaving a smoke behind. The air so fresh and it make you feel so peaceful. After a few agony months in the palace,to be back in your village is such a bless. The village is still the same. Small yet so lively. The people here so kind and warm to you. They treat you as you belong here since the beginning. The tress sang a soft lullaby,lulling the elves to sleep without any disturbance.

You throw your legs off the bed and went to the window. The leaves twinkling,the dew on them reflevting the moonlight. The low fire you lit in the hearth cackle,painting your sleeping gown into bright orange. Shading your face in it's glow. It's so peaceful,like a dream. Then your gaze rest on the wall. There,above the hearth,hung your weapon of choice. The weapon you used to annihilate your enemies. But not anymore. Your time as the warrior of Greenwood are no more.

Memories flashed in your mind. The last battle you fought back then resurfing. The screams and cries embedded in your mind. The sweat,the dirts,the blood and flesh sticking to your skin. No matter how hard you try to wash it away, ot still there. It will be always there. Whwn you look at your hand,you swear you can still see the flesh under your nail. Your body jerked as you remember the pain. Arrows sticking out of your back. With a dagger struck into your armpit. Leaving only the hilt outside. But the knife slid in. Disabling you to move your hand without opening the wound. To swung your blade and beheaded the enemies. You can't do that anymore. Mortally wounded they said,but you survived. You survived the pain. You, are a savivor. Escape from the death,cheating death. You took at your sword and enter the forest. You pull the sword out of it's scabbard and slashing through the trees.

Theu didn't cry.  
They didn't scream.  
They didn't even plead for you to stop.

They just accept. Accepting the pain you inflacting in them. Letring you destroying their skins without mercy. They embrace it. As you embrace the pain. Pain start to flared,you drop your sword and touch your armpit. Bringging your hand to your eyes,you saw red. Boood. The wound will never heal. They oeave scar behing. One stretch and the wound reopened. Bpood dripping down your arm as it staining the gown red.

You staggered to the small river that flow through the small village. Pulling off your gown gown,you enter the river. Cold but you can't feel it. Red bpood turn pink as the touch the water and began to swirl on the surface. You duck your head under the water and back to the surface. Water dripping down your hair down to your body. A lone tear make it's way down your face. But is it tear or it just the river water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short chapt! But Happy New Year guys! Next chap is the last chapter!!!!


	10. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is here!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! I finished the ending. Comment me the suggestion for the epilogue!!!!

"Thank you for coming Nandriel." You say to her as your back faced her. But you can feel the deadly glare she gave you. Her anger radiating from her like a burning flames. Putting her hands on her hips she spokes,

"What do you want?"

You turned around with a sword in your hand. Wearing a training garbs with your hair tied into a ponytail. After a week lodging in your home,letting off your rage,you make up your mind to face the problem. Not running from it. Running will never solves it. Nandriel's pale face twisted into a mad rage. Her red hair shine bright under the sun. Taking a deep breath you spoke away your intention of calling her here. 

"I need to settle it once and for all Nandriel." As soon as you said that,she smirked in knowing. You hate how her eyes glistened wickedly.

"I know that you are a liar Y/N. I already told you that I love him and suddenly you decided to confess your feeling. What a fate?" 

"You spent away the chances you have Y/N. A lifetime to be true. A way to many chances for a lowly elf as you." She spat. 

You can feel your eyes bulged out of your sockets. Yes,you tried to take Thranduil from her.  But you still think her as your friend. Hearing what she says to you make your heart bleed. 

"Say what you want Nandriel. Come take your sword. I will say what my heart desire to him if I win. And if I loose,you can take him." 

You brandising your sword high in the air. But her smirk stay there,glued on her face. Look confident. She sticked her nose in the air. "Don't you forget Y/N,I am one of the best swordwomen in my realm. I am not a weak peasant that you thought."

"5 points." You said. 

She walked to the weaponary and take a fine sword. She slashed through the air and grin. "This will do." She shed away her skirt and leaving her with a tight legging. 

"Ready?"  
"Ready."

Both of you start to circle each other. You wait for her to take the first strike and she did. She lunged forward and make a motion to struck you. You quickly jumped forward to dodged the attack. Unknowing to you,that was her plan. She spun around and point the tip of her sword to your chest. 

"Point one." She smirked. You drew away her sword with yours as you take your stance.

"Don't get cocky." And the dance continue.

Feren were searching for you. He heard that you were back to the palace after your so called 'holiday'. As he ran passed the training ground,he heard the sound of swords clashing through the air. He stop in his track and peek his head through the door. He saw you and Princess Nandriel fought each other. Feren rubbed the back of his neck.

'What are these two doing? With both of them sweating,full with wounds and slash.'

But he knew not to interfere.

"Point three."  You declared with a smirk. Panting. Adrealine rushed through your veins and you feel so thrilled. It's been too long since you fight with other.  And you don't want to loose to her. Nandriel too smiling.

"I miss you Y/N." Said Nandriel. She swung her sword over your head and you ducked. Kicking her knee and sending her stumble over the floor. You point your sword to her throat.

"Point four." She smirked and kneed you. "Point four." You quickly rolled on the out of the way and twirled.  Both of you continue to fight. Until you jumped high in the air and knock her head with the hilt of your sword.

"Point 5. I win. " you said with a satisfied voice. 

"Ouch what was that for?" Nandriel groned loudly. 

"You need to practice more dear." You jest. You pat her head and and help her to stand.

"I know, I know. Now go. He already rejected me."

"What?" 

"Go!" She pushed you. You,wasting no time running off to find your love.

And then you heard a loud yelling coming from the distance.  From the throne room. Roaring and towering. Full of authority and rage.  You feel shiver crawling down your spine. The elves around you cowering in fear. And you know one thing.

The Royal War.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Thranduil! You disgraceful child! What did you do to her?!" Roared Oropher.

"You shut your mouth old man! You don't know what I feel! This is my life for Valar's sake. Not yours!"

SLAP!

The sharp sound echoed through the Throne room.  

SLAP!

Another sound.

Did...did Thranduil had just slapped Oropher?!

CRACK!

"You little piece of ..."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Those sickening sounds make your stomach churned. You stormed through the throne room to stop it.

"STOP!" You screamed.

Oropher who crouched over Thranduil,stop punching him. How strong Oropher is,you don't want to know. 

"Y/N..." Thranduil croaked.  He stay on the floor,holding his broken nose. Oropher straightened his robes and slumped over his throne. Knuckles coated with blood.  You quickly knelt before Oropher.

My King please...it's not Thranduil fault for rejecting Nandriel. Nor Nandriel fault. It's my fault! Please my King. I-I can make Nandriel together with Thranduil. Please! Don't blame him!" 

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder and you tense. This surely will end badly. He send you to the dungeon or he will beheaded you. 

"Y/N..." the King growled. 

"Why Nandriel?" He asked you.

You were a bit confused but you answer it nontheless. 

"I know Nandriel will be married with Thranduil but still...I tried to confess my feeling to him." 

"I...I help her at first but then,I stop. I,I..." you blurted out in panicked. And Oropher...

 

 

Laugh.

 

"Why Nandriel?" He asked again.

 

What? Is the King CRAZY?

Yes. He surely gone mad after all the slap and punches and yelling. His curcuit surely have broken into two.

 

"She is the Princess..."

 

"Y/N...Y/N...I said about the Princess of Thranduil's heart. Not a princess of a realm. "

"What?" You flustered.

"It's you Y/N. You." You can feel your face burning.

'I AM A TOTAL FOOL'

"Oh. Oh." Thranduil crawled to you and held your hand. 

"Y/N...will you marry me?" You blinked away the tears and nodded rapidly.

"YES!!!"

You crouched down and hugged him. "Forgive me for all the beating..."

"It's totally worth it. " he chuckled weakly. You kissed him softly.

"But now you ugly."

 

"Y/N!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me if the ending is not what you expecting of. Thank you for the one who vote and commenting. I really love it! Thank you.


End file.
